What if they were actors
by xoanneox
Summary: Gray and Lucy, the actors of this week short-movies have their one before the last short-movie to film. It wasn't like their normal jobs. This was about their opinions about their last short-movies. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry seven: What if..? }


_**What if they were actors?**_

 _How can we not talk about family when family is all we got?_

Title: What if they were actors

Prologue: Gray and Lucy, the actors of this week short-movies have their one before the last short-movie to film. It wasn't like their normal jobs. This was about their opinions about their last short-movies. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry seven: What if..? }

Prompt: GrayLu week day seven: What if

Words: 1573

Author note : I love all you dear readers for reading, reviewing, and favouring my one-shots. There is a pretty important message about tomorrow's one-shot in it. Hint: Remember those damn numbers of viewers. It will be handy for tomorrow

Le extra note: (09/09/2015): I'm sorry but I probably won't update until this weekend because of my school. I'm sorry

"I loved the history-like flashback in their first short movie."

"Me too."

"Gosh, that last one was so confusing."

"Yes, I couldn't get any of it."

"It was full of mystery though."

"That can be! I couldn't even find a red line in the story. It was just random put together!"

"I loved the bath scene's. Lucy looked so hot!"

"O shut up you pervert!"

That were comments of the cameraman who were walking out of the studio for their coffee break. The two main actors, Lucy and Gray were leaning against the wall, waiting for their scriptwriter to come out. "It was indeed a bit confusing," muttered Gray. "But if you would actually think about it, it would make sense. Since his memory was full of big secrets, Zeref couldn't have it. The only solution for her was to kill him so he wouldn't help him discover the big secrets of the rebels and herself," added she.

Gray looked at her. "That's still confusing." "You just need to take your time when you watch it," retorted she. They were talking about their last short movie: 'It started and ended in a bubble bath'. "Why didn't she make erotica from it if it had to be something about a bubble bath?" asked he. Lucy sighed. "You're a pervert. She's just fourteen, please give her a break. She tries her best."

And when Lucy finished her sentence the person they waited for came out of her office (if you can call it an office, it was too messy to be called one) looking tired, holding a big pack of papers against her torso. "Hey guys," greeted she. "I'm sorry for letting you guys wait. I had to homework for 4 courses and learn for 1. On top of that my arm is acting up once again. But here's today's short movie," and with that she gave them both a little bundle with papers. On the top of the pack of papers stood in big bold letters: "WHAT IF THEY WERE ACTORS?"

"So…? What is this supposed to be about?" asked Gray, not getting a clue about the tittle. They were already actors. Would they have to act as actors?

"It's supposed to be about your opinion of the recent 6 short movies," explained Missha, smiling. "We worked the past 6 days hard on our other short movies so I thought that this would be a little bit of a break. We will talk about the things you liked about it, you found hard to play, you hated and what you think the others will think of it. On the other pages will be a bit statics about the story. I hope you will work with me for this, since this is the one before the last one," finished she.

"Of course we will!" answered Lucy for herself and Gray. She didn't even need to ask him anymore; she knew he would. Gray nodded. "Let's get started with taking a look at those statics," said he. "Alright, the filming will start in an hour or two so I think you will be able to make it," and with that their script writer walked away.

The two took place on a soft lounge bank and opened their script. "Let's just start with the first one," commented Lucy. Gray nodded and let the movie play one the television. Once it was finished they took their statics and looked through it.

"The myths they are - 38 viewers, 3 favourites and 0 reviews" read it. "Well, that's too bad," commented Lucy. "Why?" asked Gray. "Well, Missha promised that the one with the most reads would get a sequel tomorrow, when there is a bonus prompt what will be 'team up' or 'journey' and she wanted to somehow make it as a sequel for the most popular one~" explained she. "Ah, I understand. I just don't get why I couldn't fight of those monsters. I mean, I was supposed to be a strong vampire, not one who would be death by the first and the best attack," muttered Gray. "Don't be a baby," said Lucy, teasing him by ruffling his hair, knowing that he hated that. "You will be killed way more."

Then the next short movie was put in. "Wow," said Gray when he read through the statics. "What is so wow?"

"The fact that Tattoo has 108 viewers, 3 favourites and 1 review," said Gray. "This sure beats The myths they are and in this one I don't get killed," finished he. "And I got to see your damn hot abs," muttered Lucy when a little blush started to creep up her cheeks. "But this one sure has a change to get a sequel," said Missha. She had walked in a few minutes earlier but the two were so concentrated that they hadn't noticed her. "But I will go now. I would like to know which one you guys think definitely needs a sequel and if it doesn't gets to win tomorrow's one-shot I can make an extra," and with that she was gone again.

"You heard what she said," said Lucy with a smirk. "Yes I did, want to bet on who you think will get a review? I bet on day 3, we kicked asses in that one," replied Gray. "That is indeed a good one. I think that I will bet on day 5. The open ending made that I liked it since I didn't have to kill you that time," was her statement.

And so they entered the disc of day three in the disc player. "Your time to read the statics, Lucy."

"Alright. This is the one you betted on so you better hope this one will beat mine. It reads: 'Meeting the family, 33 views , 1 favourite and not even one review', right in your face Gray! Your so gonna lose!" Lucy was smirking, knowing that she practically won the bet.

"What are we even betting about?" asked the losing boy.

"Tonight's dinner. If I lose I will cook for you but since I won't you will take me to that new cute restaurant downtown," was the answer.

And so they watched the fourth one. It was called "Newlywed's goals". "I think we both will lose," commented Lucy. "True. This one has 128 views, 3 favourites and still doesn't have any reviews. It's even more watched than Tattoo."

"But it earned it. It was so cuteeeeh," squalled Lucy.

"Your memories will carry on" was put in next. "Only 54 viewers, 1 favourite and 1 review," muttered Gray. "Gosh don't be so mean Gray. It has way more if you compare it to the views the short movies of Rogue and me got. Wait, let me check it… Ow, wait let me take that back. Those short movies got 594, 757, 455, 80, 274, 268 and 104 viewers. Though they are way longer one the internet," said Lucy. "I'M STILL VERY HAPPY WITH MY VIEWERS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH," was heard from the other side off the room. There, once again stood Missha with this time more papers. "We know, Missha" said Lucy. Missha nodded. "I will always be thankful for those who read, review and favourite or follow my stories," and once again she walked away, but now with an even bigger smile than she had before.

"Viewers really make her happy," commented Gray. "That's true. Writing scripts is a big part of her life," said Lucy. "Such a big part that her mother is always complaining about the time she spends writing since she has to be perfect at school and such. Her mother wants her to be exactly like her, but it is impossible for her without getting depressed."

They both shuddered when they thought back at that time. When their script writer was depressed her scripts would be depressed to and they would have to say and do horrible thing.

"But I think her mother only wants the best for her daughter," mentioned Gray. Lucy had to agree with that. "I think it will work out in its own way. Now let's go on to the one of yesterday, 'It started and ended in a bubble bath'," said Gray.

"I would understand that if you didn't know all the things Missha told us you wouldn't understand this," said Lucy when the short movie ended, "but if you would watch it again you would understand it. It was made to be figured out, I think that was what Missha said. But just read the statistics. I want to know who will have to organize that dinner of tonight," and with that turned Lucy to face Gray.

"It reads, '1 review, 1 favourite and… 82 viewers," and before he could even say more Lucy squalled once more and started muttering about how she would get such a delicious meal tonight.

"Are you ready guys?" Missha had once against entered the room and had finished writing the whole script so they could film it now.

"Yes," replied Lucy. "I think I know why you love your viewers so much."

"Oh, and why do you think?" asked Missha with one eyebrow lifted up.

"They make you feel happy," answered Lucy.

Missha nodded. "Of course they make me happy. If they wouldn't I wouldn't be writing all this. I don't only do this for myself, I do this for the readers too."

 _ **The end**_


End file.
